Sleepover: Isshuukan Friends Style )
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: The title says it all...you know where this will end up if it's a SakixShogo fanfic...don't you? R&R!


_**Kiryu's POV**_

Being a harsh honor roll student like me, you would've already finished your summer homework before the last day of summer…and yet, I was still dragged to the Fujimiya residence by Hase...which sucked because I wanted to sleep.

"Normal students finish their homework on the last day of summer!" scolded Hase.

"I'm sorry for being special," I muttered sleepily.

"Let's take a break," said Fujimiya-san, stretching. Watch as I get dragged into something I didn't want to do nor signed up for.

"Great!" shouted Fujimiya Shiho, "You guys are taking a break! Why don't you guys stay the night? You can go home to get your stuff!" and with that she left the room.

"Sorry about that," smiled Fujimiya-san, "My mom loves you guys and she likes baking for Saki-chan."

"Let's go back to get our stuff then," suggested Hase.

"I'm going straight home," I muttered, "And I'm not coming back."

"Excuse us for a moment," said Hase, putting on a fake smile and pulled me out the door and into the bathroom. (A/N: Judging on how you read this…I don't mean it to sound weird…LOL)

"What is it?" I muttered, whacking his head.

"You _have_ to come," pleaded Hase, "Fujimiya-san and I will feel so awkward!"

"What about Yamagishi-san?" I asked.

"She'll take all of Fujimiya-san's attention!" exclaimed Hase, "And with you around, she'll talk to you more!"

"Because?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know why!" said Hase, "Just come! I'll let you stick your nose into my business for the rest of the week!"

"I really feel like abandoning you," I muttered, glaring at Hase, "But then, you won't stop bothering me…"

"Hey, at least you get to be with Yamagishi-san!" said Hase, cheerfully. I punched him on the head.

"Whatever you're suggesting isn't true," I muttered, "We're not like you and Fujimiya-san."

"So will you go?" asked Hase hopefully.

"Fine," I sighed. Hase ran out the bathroom and shouted out the good news that I'd agree to stay over.

"Yay!" shouted Yamagishi-san, "It wouldn't be the same without Kiryu-kun!"

_15 minutes later._

"What should we do first?" asked Fujimiya-san, "I've always wanted to have a sleepover with friends!" Watch as Hase suggests the game—

"How about Truth or Dare?" asked Hase. I knew it.

"Sounds fun," said Fujimiya-san, smiling.

"I'm in," said Yamagishi-san.

"No," I muttered.

"Ignore him. He's in," said Hase, "He never wants to do anything." I'm glad you know that.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Fujimiya-san.

"I will," I muttered. Why did everyone look so shocked? "Truth or dare Hase?"

"Dare!" shouted Hase.

"Shut up for the rest of the game. Just write down what you have to say on a piece of paper or something," I muttered. Fujimiya-san handed him an empty notebook.

"Truth or dare Yamagishi-san?" wrote Hase.

"Hmm," thought Yamagishi-san, "Truth!"

"What do you think of Shogo?" wrote Hase. Where the hell was he going with this?

"He's a really nice guy and reliable!" said Yamagishi-san. Hase sweat dropped, expecting something a bit more. I just shrugged.

"Truth or dare Kaori-chan?" asked Yamagishi-san.

"Dare," said Fujimiya-san uncertainly.

"Kiss Hase," stated Yamagishi-san like it was no big deal.

"What? I c-c-can't do that!" exclaimed Fujimiya-san, flustered.

"You did say dare Kaori-chan," said Yamagishi-san, breaking the name 'Kaori' into three exaggerated syllables.

"Um," said Fujimiya-san, "Could you close your eyes?"

"Sure," wrote Hase, nervously. Fujimiya-san slowly leaned in and…pulled back.

"I can't do it!" exclaimed Fujimiya-san, "It's too embarrassing!"

"I don't know," I muttered, "Any girl kissing Hase would feel scared rather than embarrassed."

"You…" wrote Hase, glaring at me.

"Truth or dare Hase-kun?" asked Fujimiya-san, still flustered.

"Truth," wrote Hase.

"Hmm," thought Fujimiya-san, "Do you like Hajime-kun?"

"I guess…" wrote Hase, depressed that she thought about Hajime while he was around.

"Yamagishi-san," wrote Hase, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," replied Yamagishi-san.

"I dare you to call "Kiryu-kun" Shogo," wrote Hase.

"Okay!" shouted Yamagishi-san happily, "Shogo, truth or dare?" I wouldn't admit that being called Shogo by Yamagishi-san made me feel slightly flustered but I shook it off quickly.

"Dare," I muttered.

She leaned a bit closer to my ear. "I dare you to draw on Hase-kun's face," she whispered so that only I could hear. "I can record it on my phone." I saw her grin mischievously. I nodded in reply.

"Do you have any markers?" I asked Fujimiya-san.

"Give me a minute," she replied, opening a drawer. While she was looking, I saw Hase looking very uncomfortable. When she came back, I took a marker and pretended to get ready to draw on _my_ face.

"Go!" shouted Yamagishi-san, pressing record on her phone. I hastily started scribbling over Hase's face…I'll admit that it was sort of fun…or just nice seeing Hase being humiliated. Once I was done, I looked at his face.

"What do you think?" I asked Yamagishi-san.

"It's a masterpiece!" exclaimed Yamagishi-san, laughing.

"You guys," muttered Hase.

"You aren't supposed to talk," said Yamagishi-san, "It was Shogo's dare to you, remember?"

"I'm going to kill you two!" yelled Hase. He ran towards us, marker in hand. Too bad he slipped on a blue marker and fell, pushing Yamagishi-san who was standing up to record the video, to the ground. I managed to catch her before she fell.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yup!" shouted Yamagishi-san, "Thanks for catching me!" Yamagishi-san sat back down as Hase walked to the bathroom to wash the marker off.

"Let's watch a movie!" suggested Fujimiya-san after Hase came back.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Hase.

"I've never watched a horror movie before so let's try that!" suggested Fujimiya-san.

_5 minutes into the movie._

I was beyond confused…the introductions weren't even over yet and the evil doll already kills the main character. From the first four minutes, I learned that some guy killed a girl by bullying her and torturing her. When he was calling his friend, he hears the voice of the dead girl and the doll comes in and tries to cut his head off. I looked at the other three…it seemed like I was the only one who wasn't extremely scared. Fujimiya-san had Hase in a death grasp and Hase was also scared, but turning blue at the same time. Yamagishi-san was curled up into a ball, partially covering her eyes.

"Hey," I said, "Are you okay?" and I tapped her on the shoulder…right when the guy's head came off. She shrieked (along with Fujimiya-san and Hase) and clutched my arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "But it's really, really, really scary!"

"It's fine," muttered, "I don't really care anyways." It was true…she was small and she couldn't put me into a death hold. Too bad there was still and hour and a half left of the moving…meaning that she would have to hug my arm for that amount of time. Just then, she shrieked again and let go of my arm…and hugged me instead. Good thing the lights were off…or I'd have to pull off some lie to convince everyone that I was _not_ blushing. I sighed and put my right arm around her…an attempt to stop her from being so scared. After 5 minutes, she seemed to have calmed down.

"Thanks," she whispered, looking up at me, smiling. I shrugged in reply. I turned my head towards Hase…who was now purple. Hase turned to look at me and smirked. I gave him a '_What?' _look and he motioned me to look down at the position I was in. Yamagishi-san was hugging me and I had my right arm around her…I was just being reliable…protecting a special friend from a scythe wielding doll.

_After movie_

"That was so scary!" shouted Fujimiya-san.

"When his head fell off, it looked so real!" exclaimed Yamagishi-san.

"Special affects," I muttered, "And the head was probably fake."

"Shogo keeps ruining movies," muttered Hase, "Let's do something else!"

"Why don't we finish our summer homework?" asked Fujimiya-san.

"I was having so much fun that I forgot that we have school tomorrow!" yelled Hase, "Let's get started quickly!"

"I already finished," said Yamagishi-san.

"You did?!" asked Hase in shock.

"Yup," replied Yamagishi-san.

"How?" asked Hase in disbelief.

"Shogo gave me the answers," replied Yamagishi-san pointing at me.

"Why?" asked Hase, looking at me.

"I was bored," I muttered, looking away.

"Then why didn't you give me the answers?!" asked Hase angrily.

"Because I'm a harsh honor roll student," I replied.

"You…" muttered Hase, "Must like Yamagishi-san a lot!"

"Of course," I muttered. Two can play at this game. "Like how you like Fujimiya-san a lot."

"Sh-shut up!" shouted Hase.

"You just have two more questions," soothed Fujimiya-san, "After that, I guess we can watch another movie!"

"What kind?" asked Yamagishi-san.

"A romantic comedy!" shouted Fujimiya-san. Hase and Yamagishi-san sighed with relief…I on the other hand, inwardly groaned…my sisters watch those things everyday.

"Done!" shouted Hase victoriously. Fujimiya-san chose a cheesy looking disk and the movie started.

"Shogo," whispered Yamagishi-san, "I'm bored…let's prank Hase-kun!" I shrugged and nodded for her to go on.

"Earlier today, I borrowed some scissors from Kaori-chan and cut out…" she reached for her bag, "this!" She held up a paper bag with one circle for an eye.

"And you want me to put that on, don't you?" I asked.

"Yup!" shouted Yamagishi-san, "I'll scream and when they're wondering why I screamed, you'll reach behind them and say 'Bad end night'!"

"Fine by me," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

_Five minutes later_

"Holy crap!" shouted Hase in fear.

"Was that Saki-chan screaming just now?" asked Fujimiya-san worriedly.

"Bad end night," I muttered eerily, creeping up from the couch and placing both hands on their shoulders.

"Ahhhhh!" shrieked Fujimiya-san and Hase (Yes…he shrieked too).

"You fell for it!" shouted Yamagishi-san happily, popping up from behind the couch.

"It…was…a…prank?!" asked Hase angrily.

"No," I said sarcastically, paper bag still over my head.

"Why don't we finish up this moving and go to sleep," suggested Fujimiya-san before a fight could start. Throughout the movie, my eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Before I completely fell asleep from the boring moving, Yamagishi-san's head fell against my shoulder…apparently she fell asleep. I sighed, but adjusted my shoulder so she could be more comfortable. Soon after, I fell asleep…

_**Next day**_

We were all walking to school together…I was tired…it was too early. When I woke up this morning, Yamagishi-san and I weren't in the same positions as we were from last night.

"I have some good luck charms for all of us," said Fujimiya-san, "Hopefully we can stay together!"

"Thanks!" shouted Yamagishi-san.

"But," warned Fujimiya-san, "You have to open the envelope after school…so the luck can take place!" I muttered 'Thanks' and stuffed the envelope in my bag. After school, Hase asked us to all meet at his place to open the envelopes.

"3…2…1…open!" shouted Hase.

"What the hell is this?" I muttered.

"Revenge!" shouted Hase triumphantly.

"E-eh?!" stuttered Yamagishi-san.

It turns out that our "luck charms" were pictures of Yamagishi-san and I sleeping on the coach…in the same position we were in last night…

Whatever…I'm keeping the picture.


End file.
